Tired of Waiting
by jj82
Summary: Alcide is in love with Tara, but Tara loves someone else. One-shot.
1. Chapter 1

_I know I said that I was gonna post a few one shots after finished 'So wrong it must be right', but I couldn't help it. This little story was in my head and I had to get it out. Even though Tara/Eric are my favorite couple, I love Alcide. Hope you guys enjoy it._

* * *

><p>She leaned against the wall for support, nothing ever turns out the way she wants it.<p>

She heard his steps, he wasn't making an effort to be quiet."When are you gonna stop letting him dick you around?" And that was the question of the hour, when indeed. She knew what her relationship did to him and it wasn't fair, it wasn't fair to him.

Pushing off the wall she stood to face him, she'd never get tired of looking at him. Contemplating it for a moment, she walked over to him and pulled him into the room by his hand. "Can we... can we just not talk about it?" she begged. He pushed her down on the couch and took the seat next to her, "we have to talk about it sometime."

"I know," she whispered. He deserved more than what she was giving him, why he hadn't walked away was still a mystery to her.

She watched him as he lowered his head into his hands and let out a loud breath. There it was, it was always there creeping up on her, guilt. He loved her. She loved someone else.

This was so fucking frustrating, he always found himself in the same position. "He's never gonna commit to you. You're always gonna wonder who he's with when he's not here and it's gonna kill you. I can't make you feel anything for me, but I wish you'd open your eyes. He can't make you happy, you're in love with a fantasy."

She balled her hands into fist, she didn't wanna hear it. "I think you made your point, Alcide. In fact, we've been over this before a million times. I know... I know he's no good but I can't help how I feel."

"I know you can't, neither can I. You know what the difference is between us?" He asked softly.

She felt her eyes burn, she had a feeling she knew what he was building up to."What?"

"You stick around and let him hurt you, you're not strong enough to let go. I am. I love you but I can't keep doing this, I can't be you."

"But we're friends..." her voice quivered and her vision began to blur. "You're just going to leave me, just like that?" she asked, as a warm tear made its way down her face.

"You have Sookie, Arlene, and Lafayette. You're not alone and you never will be, but I can't be here anymore. I can't keep letting you string me along in hopes that one day you'll decide I'm enough for you." He turned away from her as he spoke, he couldn't handle her tears.

"Please don't do this," she moved to grab his hand but he jumped off the couch.

He kept his back to her a looked over at the door, he knew he had to do this."For what it's worth, I hope things work out with him. I just want you to be happy even if it isn't with me." He stopped when he reached the door to look back at her one last time. He wished he would've kept walking because the image of her in tears would forever be stamped in his brain.

"I don't want you to go. You... you matter to me, a lot." She didn't care that she was full on crying, she just needed him to stay.

Shaking his head, "I know, but it's just not enough."

Tara watched as he walked out of her door and out of her life. She wasn't sure if the feeling of emptiness and anguish was normal over losing a friend.

* * *

><p><em>Two Months Later...<em>

It was the second time in less than a six month time-span that Tara watch someone she cared for walk away. The only difference this time was that she asked him to leave. All of Alcides predictions came true. Eric would never commit to her, he was too caught up in being the new King of Louisiana. When he first learned of the promotion last month it all went to his head. He was basking in power and he wasn't shy about showing it. He'd still come to Tara, telling her he loved her but that he couldn't be with just one human. He would tell her that he knew she deserved better but he couldn't help it. He was a vampire, she physically couldn't sustain his hunger, it would kill her. All that didn't matter because all those other women and men, they were nothing. Tara was the one he loved, the only one he laid claim to. It would just have to be enough and for a while it was.

Two months had passed and not a word from Alcide. Not a day or a moment went by that she didn't think of him. Sometimes when she was alone, she would go over the night he left and cry. She started wondering if Eric was really it for her. Was he really what she wanted? Not only would she forever share him but he was only with her at night.

This last month became an eye-opener. She found herself falling asleep before Eric came over, she no longer waited for him. The nights he would be conspicuously absent, she would be relieved. When Eric told her of his plans to have her move, she snapped. In that moment it was as if she'd woken up from a coma, she gave up so much to be in this twisted relationship with him and he just took. He didn't make any sacrifices, he didn't give anything up. She was done. When she told him it was over, he laughed in her face. When she kicked him out of her house and stood in the doorway, she felt light. His angry words had no effect on her, she no longer cared. All she wanted was him gone and out of her life for good. Eric left but not before spitting out some harsh words, she should have been upset. For all those tears she cried for Alcide, she couldn't seem to muster one up for Eric. If that wasn't telling she doesn't know what is.

* * *

><p><em>One Month Later...<em>

Even though he left her behind, he never erased her number. It had been three months since he last saw or spoke to Tara. Almost everyday, he'd pick up his phone and his finger would hover over her name, but he always fought the temptation. He had to be strong, he knew moving on would be hard. Truth was, he hadn't really moved on, apart from working he hadn't done much else. Every now and then he'd talk to Sookie and she'd update him on Tara. She was always very vague about her relationship but always told him she was doing fine. He knew Sookie hated Eric almost as much as he did. He wished he had the balls to walk into Merlottes for a beer, but he knew if he saw her just once he wouldn't be able to leave again.

The ringing of his phone shook him from his thoughts. His heart seemed to stop when he saw Taras name on the screen. He wasn't sure what to do, she hadn't called him once since that night. He wanted to answer more than anything, instead he turn the ringer off and threw the phone in his night stand. He couldn't do it, he couldn't talk to her and stay away. He wasn't that strong.

* * *

><p>Tara huffed in frustration, it was the fifth call and he wouldn't answer. Was he ignoring her? Was his battery dead? She needed him, she knew that now. One month ago she got rid of Eric, she would've called him sooner but she needed time to heal. Now she just needed him. What if he was with someone else? He wanted to move on and it would be easy for a man like him to do so. What woman in her right mind would turn him down? She obviously wasn't in her right mind when she watched him walk away. Deciding she wasn't gonna wait around, she gather her things and ran out to her car. He was gonna talk to her, like it or not.<p>

* * *

><p>The incessant knocking on his door woke him from his nap. Not bothering to put a shirt on he walked to the door. To say he was shocked to see her was an understatement. They just stared at each other, wondering who was gonna break the silence first. She looked beautiful, that was his first thought. There were a few subtle changes to her appearance, her braids were gone instead her hair was long a slightly curled, she looked slightly thinner (which concerned him), and she looked happy.<p>

Biting her lip, "I'm sorry to barge in on you like this." She said finally breaking the silence.

He gave her a small smile and moved aside so she could come in. Tara walked passed him, feeling the heat radiating from his skin and shivered.

"What are you doing here?"

"I called you... you didn't answer. I was worried."

"Well, I'm fine as you can see," he said, stretching out his arms.

"Can we talk?" she asked, not meeting his eyes.

Alcide sat down, "I don't think it's a good idea."

"Just hear me out, okay." She asked, taking the seat across from him.

He rubbed his hands over his face, but gave in. "Fine."

"I ended things with Eric, you were right about everything. I'm sorry it took me so long to realize this... I love you."

Alcide stood up and started to pace in front of her. "I can't Tara. I can't do this. You say you love me but you're on the rebound. Anyhow, Eric will show up tomorrow and you'll forgive him again."

"No. I ended things with him, this is not a rebound. I love you. Eric and I have been over for a month and I don't miss him. I didn't even shed a tear for him. You on the other hand, all I did was think of you. Even when I was with him, you were always there and sometimes when I was alone I'd relive that day over and over."

He couldn't believe what he was hearing. This was it, this was what he wanted all along but it seemed to easy. He didn't realize he had been silent for so long until he heard Tara get up.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have come. I'm... I guess I'm too late." She gave him a small smile and started to walk out. He grabbed her arm before she could leave.

"Are you sure?" He asked quietly.

"I'm positive, I'm sorry it took me so long to realize it. I love you, Alcide." She said, looking straight into his eyes, hoping he'd see the truth there.

He pulled her closer to his body, till they were touching. "Better late than never. I love you too, never stopped. There is still stuff we need to work out." He said into her ear.

"I know. I'm willing if you are." His heat was different from the cold she was used to.

Laying his forehead against hers, he laughed. "Are you joking? Of course I'm fucking willing, I've been waiting for this for a year now." She leaned up on her toes and touched his mouth with hers. He lifted her up so he wouldn't have to bend. This was the first time he kissed her and it wouldn't be the last.


	2. Chapter 2

It was in aisle seven, next to the baking items when she ran into him. On the other hand, you could say he ran into her. It had been almost a year, since she'd seen him. He managed to stay away from her, and he never came by Merlottes anymore. She was sure that she'd never see him again. He told her so that night, he said if she left him, she could never come back. He swore he'd replace her. She wondered if he had. Still, the past almost year - well it was the best of her life. It was the first time where everything was just normal. No one was out trying to kill her. She wasn't sucked into any vampire business, and though Sookie and Bill had long ago married, they lived a more normal life than most. Thankful, that's what she was, thankful for what she had. She managed to put himaside, he no longer invaded her thoughts in the middle of the night. His blood had finally worn off. Even so, there he was, giving her that smug smirk that she always hated. She knew he was here for her, why else would he be at the grocery store. "Eric. What are you doing here?"

After all this time, that's the greeting I get? I kind of imagined you running into my arms slow-motion, like the movies." He said, in his normal acrid tone as he sized her up.

"Well, real-life is never like the movies. So, I'll ask again. What are you doing here?" She said, collecting the items she needed for the pie she was making.

"I came for you. I figured ten months was enough time for you to get over, whatever it was you were angry about. But I see now that your life has taken you in another direction." He stepped closer to her and dropped his hand to her stomach. "Who's the father?" He asked, rubbing her small stomach.

Tara pushed away his hand and put her last item in her cart. "Alcide. Well, it was nice seeing you." She said, trying to make a quick escape.

Eric's hand shot out and grabbed her arm to stop her from leaving. "It's okay. I don't mind if you have a child. That was one of your reasons for leaving me, but now that you're pregnant, we can continue as we were. True, I'm not happy about your choice for a father, but I'll deal with the smell. It's not as if I'll be around it much."

Tara always knew Eric was self-involved but this took the cake. "Eric, I'm not going back to you. Alcide and I are happy. After the baby is born, we're going to get married."

The thought of Tara marrying that were-wolf, pissed him off. Even if they hadn't spoken in almost a year, she was still his. That was a bond that couldn't be broken. He thought if he gave her some time to herself, she'd eventually come crawling back to him. When he realized how long it had been, since he last saw her, he couldn't wait anymore. Tara was his human and his only. He would not share her with Alcide. The fact that she spent their time apart holed up with him, angered him. "You and Alcide won't be getting married. You're mine, that hasn't changed. Now I think I've given you ample time to get over our petty argument. It's time for you to come back home with me. _We'll_ make it work this time. There will be no more women, I promise."

Tara thought carefully about her next words. She knew if she upset him, he'd drag her out of the store, and no one would notice. "Can I… can I have some time to think about it? I mean, I just can't disappear. I owe it to Alcide to at least tell him in person." She hoped he couldn't tell she was lying.

"Of course, I'll join you. I wouldn't want him to get violent and hurt you." It was on the tip of her tongue to tell him that Alcide was never violent with her. Even when they fought, he never raised his voice at her. She didn't want Eric knowing where she lived, but she didn't want to be on the evening news missing person report.

"Okay. Let me pay first and we can go." She said.

"Leave it. You won't need it. I had my staff do a mountain of groceries for you, there's everything you can imagine back at home."

Grabbing her purse, she grabbed her handbag and led him to her car. She kept thinking about the gun with wooden bullets in her glove box. Even if by some miracle, she could get to it, he was so old and fast. She couldn't risk it. Instead, she thought of what she could do when she got home. Alcide was waiting for her. She didn't want them to fight. Eric would kill him in seconds. She pulled in behind Alcide's truck and closed her door quietly. She didn't want him leaving the house to help her. She needed him to stay inside. "Eric, please just don't say anything. Let me do the talking."

He gave her a smile, "the floor is yours."

She opened the front door as quietly as possible. Before she could walk into her home, Eric stopped her. "Forgetting something?" He said.

"Right, sorry, I forgot. Please come in, Eric." She said sweetly.

As they walked through the door, Alcide called out to her. "Baby, do you need any help with the groceries before I jump in the shower." He heart started racing when she heard his voice.

"Yeah, can you come help me please." She yelled back. Eric had made himself comfortable in a chair. He had that smug look on his face, that made want to claw his eyes out.

"What's going on here?" Alcides bewildered tone brought her back to life.

"I ran into Eric at the grocery store," she started, but Eric cut her off before she could finish.

"I told her that she's the only woman for me, and I wanted her back. Of course, she agreed. Thanks for taking care of her, but I got it from here."

Alcide was livid. He knew Tara well enough to know she was scared of Eric. "Over my fucking dead body first," he yelled. His eyes started to turn yellow and Tara knew he was about to shift.

"Eric, I rescind my invitation," she said quickly. Before he could utter a word, he flew out of the house.

"You've made a big mistake, Tara. I suggest you come to your senses and soon." Before she could reply, he was gone.

Tara lowered herself into the chair Eric vacated and burst into tears. Alcide was by her side in a moment. "Baby, tell me what happened. Why was he here?"

Tara recounted her encounter with Eric at the grocery store. When she was finished Alcide was fuming. "I'll kill him."

"No. Please don't go looking for him." She begged. She was distraught, and the pregnancy hormones weren't helping.

"Why not? Tara, you still don't have feelings for him, do you?" He hoped that her tears had nothing to do with loving the both of them, because he had no doubt, she loved him, but he didn't know about Eric.

"No. That's not why I'm upset," she said.

"Talk to me, baby. I can help you, but you need to talk to me." He didn't like seeing her so worked up. It it wasn't good for her.

"I'm upset because he just flew back into my life, and I know he won't leave me alone." She cried.

"I won't let him hurt you," he promised.

She chewed the bottom of her lip. "I know you won't, but I don't want to live in constant worry."

Sighing, he asked. "Then what do you want to do?"

"We need to move." She said quietly.

"Tara, running away is not the answer. Let me deal with him. We don't need to leave."

"Please, I just won't ever feel safe here again."

Alcide rubbed his hands over his face. He didn't want to up and leave cause of Eric fucking Northman, but he didn't want Tara to worry. If she wanted a fresh start somewhere new, then she'd have it. "Okay, baby, we'll move."

Tara cracked a small smile, "thank you. I love you."

"Love you too." He said. It was time to give Bill a visit, if they were moving, he wanted to be sure Eric would leave them alone.

Long wait but here it is. Hope you enjoy!


End file.
